


The Imperial Harem

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Emperor Ling Yao, F/M, Imperial harem, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Lan Fan reflects on her new position by Emperor Ling's side





	The Imperial Harem

**Author's Note:**

> “If you're still taking requests (I love your one shots btw you're literally my fmab fanfic queen) could you maybe do a ling x lan fan fic? Where lan fan is upset/injured you choose and ling comforts her?” – Anon
> 
> i've never written lingfan before and tbh this is something i hc in my head - that ling fights to change it, not just for him and lan fan, but to reduce the fighting amongst the clans bc he saw how it affected young kids like mei and he didn't want that to happen during his reign
> 
> anyway, i could talk all day abt this but we're here for the fic, not for my headcanons! hope you enjoy!

Lan Fan had no time for trivial things such as this, but it still didn’t mean that it hurt to witness, hurt to think about. And of course, as the Emperor’s trusted bodyguard and shadow, she _had_ to be there. The clamour for the throne was wrought with threats and it only took one person to false a claim to get an audience with the Emperor only to make an attempt on his life.

She would _never_ let that happen. Both she and Ling had bore witness to how bloodthirsty and cut-throat the other heirs were.

But she still found herself in her own quarters in the palace, almost hiding from her charge, leaving him alone with only the palace guards to protect his life because she was so sick of everything happening around them.

Emperor Ling Yao was of age as he assumed the throne and so began his journey towards organising the Imperial Harem. It had been prolonged for a few years as he begun to patch up relations with their neighbours as well as working on the trade agreement with Amestris.

It wasn’t something Emperor Ling could hide from forever though.

Lan Fan closed her eyes, gripping the edge of her bed in her plain and nearly empty living quarters tightly. Emotion threatened to overwhelm her, but she held it at bay.

A daily task.

A knock on her door drew her out of her internal struggle. Not expecting a visitor, but expecting it to be one of her colleagues, Lan Fan opened the door without schooling her features, revealing to the person on the other side of the door just how exhausted she was after her long, taxing day.

She had spent it beside the throne as one woman from the different clans of Xing presented themselves to the Emperor.

Women who would bear his children, ensuring their clan’s fealty to the throne.

It was a miracle she had held it together for so long. However, her grandfather didn’t raise someone who would shirk duty due to personal reasons. She remained steadfast, as always, a shadow by her Emperor’s side.

What she didn’t expect – what finally drew her emotions from deep within – was seeing the Emperor on the other side of the door. He was out of his court clothing and was wearing his signature white trousers and yellow jacket from his younger years. It was humid tonight, the air in the palace thick as Lan Fan had walked back to her rooms, sweating under her black clothing. Her cheeks would have blushed at his state of undress had she not spent years taming her feelings into something they weren’t.

It had been four years since they’d returned from Amestris and four long years of pretending she didn’t love the man who had ascended the throne and become the Emperor of Xing.

“Good evening, Lan Fan,” Ling greeted cheerily, inviting himself into the room. Of course, who was she to refuse the Emperor anything? “I missed you at dinner. Are you all right?”

“Of course, your majesty,” she bowed low, closing her eyes briefly to block out the ache in her chest.

“Please,” he begged, placing his hands on her shoulders, lifting her up gently. “There is never any need for that. You _know_ that.”

“Of course, your majesty.” His jaw set but he didn’t say anything further. Instead, he sat on her slightly rumpled bed covers, patting the space beside him to beckon her over.

“Please, join me. I wish to discuss something with you.” Lan Fan nodded, not trusting her voice after letting herself that tiny moment of weakness before he appeared. It had been unexpected, and Lan Fan had been unprepared, so didn’t have time to brace herself like she did almost every morning to prepare her for the day.

Her duty was to the Emperor, first and foremost. She would lay down her life to protect his – she already had when she cut off her arm. _That_ was her job.

Not to fall in love with the boy she had grown up with.

“General Mustang just called to say the trade route should be completed on their end by the end of the week,” Ling explained casually, completely oblivious to how inappropriate their current situation was.

It was like they were children again.

A longing stirred in her chest, disturbing those feelings she had kept buried for four years.

“It’s been a long four years,” he added, a grin on his face. “But we finally did it!”

_No, _you_ did it._

“Congratulations are in order, your majesty.”

“Lan Fan,” Ling announced suddenly, his tone changed from being cordial to being hard and unimpressed. “Please drop the formality. We both know we’re way past that point in our lives.”

He was right, to an extent. “We are,” she agreed. “However, my duty is to the monarchy –”

“Lan Fan,” he interrupted sharply. “Stop.” His voice softened, shoulders slumping. “Please, stop. I don’t like this anymore than you do.”

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Lan Fan swallowed. Hard.

Ling looked tired. So very tired. Like the last four years had suddenly caught up with him, and the current situation he had to deal with regarding his heirs wasn’t as far away as they’d both hoped. Now that the trade union with Amestris was completed there was no way to put it off any longer. The advisors to the crown demanded – unfairly – Ling’s answer, and he had to give his decision by the end of the month.

It wasn’t fair.

Lan Fan’s thoughts suddenly turned to Edward Elric and how happy he’d seemed when revealing the news his first born was on the way just yesterday. How she wished she could have a taste of that happiness and freedom, just for a second…

“We have a duty –” she began, voice strong as she forced that childish desire out of her mind.

“_Enough_ with duty,” he growled, causing Lan Fan to pause. “It hurts you and I hate that.” Her heart leapt in her chest. Ling raked a hand over his hair, gripping the ponytail tightly behind his head in frustration before letting his hand fall to his side. “If I could change it, I would. You know that, right?”

Lan Fan didn’t reply. She couldn’t.

“I looked into it. I never agreed with how hostile our country has become, how other clans are treated more favourably than others because they have more to offer the crown. The thought of children – _my _children – fighting each other in order to take my place as I abdicate the throne makes me sick.” Lan Fan’s stomach tightened as she sat on her bed – in her own personal space – feeling frightened and slightly nauseous, her back ramrod straight.

Of course. They would all be his children.

All fifty of them.

Lan Fan grit her teeth together tightly.

“I’ve desperately looked into ways to make changes, but my advisors say that every change will be met with resistance because of how many clans there are in Xing.” Both elbows now rested on his thighs, his hands clasped together in front of him. He rubbed his face, hard, with his hands. “Can I admit something to you?”

“Of course. Anything, your majesty.”

“It makes me sick… The thought of…” He sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. “All those _women_.” Lan Fan was shocked to see him shudder. “All those women and they’re not _you_.”

Lan Fan froze. Her body seized up and her breathing stopped.

“After all that happened in Amestris, with your arm, I… I realised a few things. While duty binds us both I know there must be more to this life. There _has_ to be, because I can’t live my life knowing that this is all that awaits me in the future.” His sad eyes met hers, almost begging Lan Fan to say something, give her input, _anything_. “Not when I want so much more.”

Silence blanketed the room as the two stared at each other, two dominating forces refusing to back down.

Lan Fan felt those tears sting at her eyes again. She greeted them like she always did – like an old friend – and begun her ritual of supressing them simply because she had to.

“I understand.” The Emperor sighed in disappointment. As he straightened Lan Fan gripped his hand tightly, giving his fingers a squeeze. “I understand because I feel the same way.” Although his eyes lit up there was still a hint of sadness to them.

Ling snorted softly, derisively. “Whatever it takes, right?”

Lan Fan squeezed his hand again. “Whatever it takes.”

Ling sighed, eyes closing briefly as he composed himself. “One day, I swear to you, it won’t always be like this. I will make sure my reign counts for something, and if it’s ensuring I can’t and don’t hurt you anymore, then that’s all I want from it.” He cast his eyes downwards. “This country needs to change and improve, move with the times, and I am dedicated to setting the spark that will get the ball rolling. However,” he added, bringing his eyes to meet hers once more. “Priorities change.”

Lan Fan smiled at him. The gesture was sincere. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she dedicated herself to this job, to this lifestyle. It had been chosen by her, and her alone. There was no coercion to speak of, no bribery. Her future was predetermined as soon as she swore to protect Ling’s life with hers, her grandfather as the witness. They had known each other since they were children, both raised under Fu’s watchful eye, so Lan Fan smiled because it was just like Ling to say something like that.

“That’s your heart talking, your majesty, not your head.”

“It has a lot to say,” he countered without hesitation, causing that smile to reappear again.

It was a good thing she was there to keep him straight and focus on what mattered the most.

“Your majesty, you have an important meeting with the General and the Fuhrer tomorrow,” Lan Fan reminded him. “You should rest.”

“Only if you promise me one thing.” His eyes flashed with determination.

“Anything, young lord,” she smiled, referring fondly back to his old title. It appeared to throw him, but once the surprise disappeared there was a hint of amusement on his face.

“Of course,” he murmured. As if he even had to ask. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but… Will you wait? For me?”

Lan Fan shook her head, internally amused by his crestfallen face. “I won’t wait for you, your majesty. I will be by your side every step of the way.”

Ling blinked, a bright smile spreading across his face. He grasped her hand tightly, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. It was the first show of physical affection Ling had ever shown her, and to say Lan Fan was shocked would be an understatement.

“Of course, you will. I expected nothing less.”


End file.
